Brenton the eevee part 6- Never lose confidence
by Brenton2000
Summary: A new chapter wow been unactive sorry guys


**It was a new day of school. I saw Tracie and Tron waiting for me.**

"Hey Brenton!" Tracie was first to speak. Her face was filled with happiness

"you seem happy..." I said as I sighed

"Of course I am Sheldon doesn't come to this school anymore"

"And why are you happy about that?" As Tron butted in

"He's a stalker. Duh!"

"True, but you've been stalking lately too Tracie"

"shut up Tron. Anyway lets get to class"

"Agreed come on Brenton"

I nodded and followed them to class

 **After class**

"Another boring class" Tracie did sound bored, Besides she always sleeps during class.

"Your always sleeping in class Tracie you never know what's happening" Tron said, he sounded mad at Tracie for saying that

"stop fighting..." I said

"Ok Brenton" they both agreed

"Brenton I gotta do a club with my girls later" Tracie said that and she waved and left us

"Sorry Brenton can't hang out with you it's a computing Club today for me" Tron did the same thing waved and left

 **I was alone, I sat on a bench it was close to my next class, luckily no-one ever sits there except me when I want to be alone**

"So your Brenton" I heard a mysterious voice and I looked up

All I did was a questionable look

"I am Leslie the Monferno and this is..."

"I am Cam the Pidgeotto"

"And I am the leader of the gang Samuel the Diggersby"

"Gang...?" I said quietly not really caring for them as I looked back down to eat my lunch

"Samuel he didn't care for what we said" said Cam mad at me

"Hush Cam its okay. Now let me say it again I am the leader of this gang"

"And I don't care..." I said still eating

"GRRR he's making me mad Sam" said Cam still mad

"Cam what did I say. I got this"

"Um Sam He doesn't care for what we say" said Leslie

"I know Leslie I got said I got this. Alright listen you will join our group so we can have your multiple evolutions. So what do you say?"

"No..." I said not bothered about the three

"WHAT! NO-ONE SAYS NO TO ME" said Samuel angrily

"Why Not you little eevee" said Leslie who I knew was teasing me but i didn't care

"Because I am not interested..." I said still not bothered

"OH that's it. I will spread rumors about you" said samuel

"you have nothing on me..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

I sighed and quietly said "idiot" and then said "you can't spread rumors if you have none..."

"Gr I will make everyone hate you"

"Try me..."

"fine we will Leslie, Cam lets go"

"Yes sir" all three of them left

 **After the next class It was time to have a break from lessons.**

"Brenton what were you doing alone I heard yelling from your direction" said Tracie

"Samuel the Diggersby..." I said

"WHAT! you stood up to his gang. No-one has ever done that before" Tracie sounded excited

"Wow Brenton Impressive" said Tron "I never thought someone like you would stand up for someone that strong"

"Don't judge based on appearance..." I said to Tron

"Hey! You! Look what you did to Samuel" Said a mysterious Pokemon pointing at Samuel in a corner

"I never did that..." I said

"THAT'S A LIE" Yelled out Cam

"Yea. we just wanted to be friends but No you had to go and hurt him" said Leslie speaking up

everyone was whispering to each other but Tracie and Tron had the look that they didn't believe them

"Ok that's a lie Brenton would never hurt anyone" said Tracie

"Yea i agree with Tracie on that" said Tron

"Brenton. why we wanted to be friends" Said Samuel doing fake tears but everyone but me, Tron and Tracie thought they were real

"Wow that's harsh" everybody was looking at me

"I didn't do anything I swear..." I said about to shed a tear

"It's True besides you have no proof he did it" Said Tracie

"She has a point." Everyone was now looking at Sam in a questionable look

"Look. He used Um Iron Tail" Said Sam

"Error.. False Eevee's don't know Iron Tail" Said Tron

"UGH okay we lied"

"See..." I said

"We will get you one day Brenton remember this"

"Whatever..." I said Silently as I walked back to my seat silently. Everyone did the same thing.

"Brenton, we are enemies remember that" said Sam

 **And I made a new Enemy which is Sam**


End file.
